1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an optical inspection device and, in particular, to an optical image inspection device for eyes.
2. Related Art
The common eye inspection device includes the pneumatic tonometer, kerato-refractometer, fundus optical image device, and the likes. In particular, the fundus optical image device is an optical inspection device for observing the fundus.
The fundus optical image device is mainly used to inspect the pathological changes of the macula lutea and the optic nerve of the retina. It can be directly applied to inspect the fundus without administering the mydriatic eye drops to the eyes. Thus, the fundus optical image device can provide the simple, fast, precise and cheap inspection. Moreover, through the fundus optical image device, some fundus pathological changes, such as glaucoma, neuropapillitis, or macular degeneration, can be inspected out.
In addition, since the fundus inspection can directly observe the blood vessels, the fundus optical image device can further inspect some other symptoms such as diabetes retinopathy.
As shown in FIG. 1, a conventional fundus optical image device 1 mainly includes a light unit 11, a light-path unit 12, an image capturing unit 13 and an observation unit 14. The light unit 11 includes an optical lens set for directing a light emitted by a light source to the fundus 21 of an eye 2. Then, the light reflected by the fundus 21 enters the light-path unit 12 for presenting the image of the fundus 21, and the image capturing unit 13 captures the image. After that, the user can observe the image of the fundus 21 and/or adjust the resolution thereof by the observation unit 14.
As mentioned above, in the conventional fundus optical image device 1, the diaphragm of the light-path unit 12 is designed as the fix type, so that the aperture size or aperture shape of the diaphragm is fixed and can not be changed. In brief, the conventional diaphragm can not provide adaptive changes for different light sources or different patients (e.g. with different eyeball curvatures and pupil sizes).
Therefore, it is an important subject of the invention to provide a fundus optical image device with changeable diaphragm dimension.